A. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves the adapting of an estimated probability of a decision event as successive decisions are processed.
B. Description of the Problem
Various phenomena are represented as binary decisions in which one of two decision symbols (such as yes and no) is characterized by one probability (Pr) and the other symbol is characterized by a probability (1-Pr). The less likely symbol is typically referred to as the less probable symbol LPS whereas the other symbol is referred to as the more probable symbol MPS.
For example, in optical imaging, a frame of data may include a plurality of picture elements (or pels) which can be black or white. In a particular area of the frame, black pels may predominate. The probability of a white pel being in such an area is then the less probable event and the probability of a white pel being noted in the area may be characterized as Pr. Over time, the relative likelihood of black pels and white pels in the area may change, so that Pr and (1-Pr) may vary. In fact, over time white pels may become dominant in the area.
In various environments such as that outlined hereinabove, binary decisions are processed in some manner dependent on the probabilities Pr and (1-Pr) of the respective LPS and MPS decision outcomes.
In prior technology, the probability Pr is initially determined as an estimate from previous data or as an estimate based on intuition, mathematics, assumptions, a statistics collection, or the like. In some instances, the initial estimate may be used throughout the processing of decision data even though the original estimate may deviate considerably from the probability reflected in actual data.
In other instances, however, the estimated value for the probability is made to track the actual probability as reflected by actual data. In compressing and decompressing data based on binary arithmetic coding, for example, the estimate of the probability of an LPS event is notably important. In binary arithmetic coding, successive binary decisions are mapped into successively smaller, lesser-included probability intervals along a number line. In particular, for each binary decision an interval is partitioned into a P segment and a Q segment. The length of each segment is intended to correspond to the respective probability of the event or symbol corresponding to the segment. According to this type of coding, if there is an MPS event, the P segment becomes the new interval which is then partitioned into two segments for the next decision. Alternatively, if a less probable LPS event is encoded, the Q segment becomes the new interval which is then partitioned. A significant aspect of the compression achieved by arithmetic coding resides in the fact that the P segment is represented by fractional bits whereas the Q segment is represented by one or more bits. Because the MPS event is more likely to occur, a great majority of events are encoded with relatively few bits. To accurately allocate the portions of a number line interval and to ensure that the proper number of bits is allocated to each possible binary event, the respective probabilities should be reasonably accurate. Accordingly, adapting an estimated probability of the LPS event or MPS event as conditions change is particularly significant in arithmetic encoding.
In one approach to the problem of adapting the probabilities of an arithmetic coding device, a prior method has been suggested in which symbol probabilities are generated to reflect data history. One article which discusses such prior art is included in the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin in volume 22, No. 7, December 1979, pp. 2880-2882, and is entitled "Method for Converting Counts to Coding Parameters" (by G. G. Langdon, Jr. and J. J. Rissanen). The article states that it is desired to detect changes in the symbol probabilities from observed symbol occurrences, and to modify the LPS probability q accordingly. One approach suggested by the article is to change q to reflect the number of counts of one symbol divided by the total number of symbols counted during a symbol string. That is, if k is the counts for one symbol and n is the number of counts for both symbols, symbol probability is changed based on k/n.
Another article by Langdon and Rissanen, "Compression of Black-White Images with Arithmetic Coding", IEEE Transactions on Communications, volume COM-29, No. 6, pp. 858-867, June 1981, also discusses adapting probabilities in an arithmetic coding environment. In discussing adaptation to nonstationary statistics, the IEEE article proceeds on page 865 as follows: "Suppose that we have received r [consecutive] 0's at state z, and our current estimate of the probability of [symbol] s(i) being 0 is p=c0/c [where c0 is a count defined as c(0.vertline.z,s(0) . . . s(t)) and c is a count defined as c(z,s(0) . . . s(t))]. We receive the symbol s(i). If s(i) is 0, we test: Is p'(r+1).ltoreq.0.2? If yes, we regard the observation as being . . . consistent with our estimate of p, and we update c0 and c by 1 to form a new estimate. . . . If, however, p'(r+1)&lt;0.2, the observation is likely an indication of changed statistics, and we ought to be prepared to change our estimates to a larger value of p. We do this by halving the counts c0 and c before updating them by 1. If the received, symbol s(i) is 1, we do the same confidence test using the probability p(r) . . . . In reality, for the sake of easier implementation, we put suitable upper and lower bounds on the count of the less probable symbol for each skew value Q [Q(s)] to indicate when to halve or not the counts." In describing the Q(s) value, it is noted that the IEEE article discusses the approximating of the less probable symbol probability to the nearest value of 2.sup.-Q(s) where Q(s) is an integer referred to as the "skew number".
A further discussion of probability adaptation in an arithmetic coding skew coder is set forth in an article by G. G. Langdon, Jr. entitled "An Introduction to Arithmetic Coding", IBM Journal of Research and Development, vol. 28, n. 2, March 1984, 135-149.
As noted hereinabove, the skew coder is limited to probability values which are powers of 2 (for example, 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, . . . ). Although the skew coder can provide rapid adaptation, the limitation on possible probability values to powers of 2 results in inefficiency when the probability is at or near 0.5.
Other prior technology includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,317, 4,286,256, and 4325085 and an IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin article in volume 23, No. 11, April 1981, pp. 5112-5114, entitled "Arithmetic Compression Code Control Parameters Approximation" (by D. R. Helman, G. G. Langdon, Jr., and J. J. Rissanen). The cited references are incorporated herein by reference to provide background information.